onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:12th Supernova/Secret Identity
As I write this blog in the first few minutes of the 15th of August, I've had time to sober up and reflect on what I want to talk about. So here it is. What if the World Government just dissapeared? I don't mean if it's overthrown by the Revolutionaries or whatnot, but what if it just suddenly didn't exist. The Gorousei, the Marines... all of it gone. Bam. Can you imagine the panic? For the sake of spreading the fear more effectively, I'll allow the newspapers to still be operation in this scenario, but that is the one remaing beacon in this time of need. The three main powers are no more - now we have the Yonko ruling through strength, and the Shichibukai are no more than famous pirates. Let's take as an example a random non-canon island in East Blue. The weakest of the seas, according to Mihawk, so they wouldn't have any problem with strong pirates, and since they're so far beyond the World Government's reach their lives really wouldn't change that much. Now let's imagine a New World island, that relies on the Marines for protection. They would be lucky to last a week (I don't like that weeks are made of a strange number of days, it isn't a nice number, why not eight days and then 32 days a month). The people would be killed and/or raped, the towns would be destroyed, and pirates would take over the island because "hey, who's going to stop us?". This sort of situation (although significantly advanced by the Pirate Age) is exactly what the twenty kings who started the Void Century were trying to prevent. Admittedly it was more countries armies than pirates, but the situation still applies. If the world's going to rip itself apart from lack of order, sooner or later people will convene to try and make a new order. There would be sacrifices along the way, of innocents and guilty alike, but after a few decades of the World Government I am sure that a Pirate Order would be set up to act as lawkeepers. Maybe it wouldn't protect civilians the same way, but it'd include rules like "no island to be utterly wiped out more than once every 19 years" and "don't kill merchants, just steal most of what they have, then repeat for their sons". And maybe after a few centuries someone would decide that the goverment was unjust and that the people should rise up, and we'd have another Revolutionary army. There isn't really much more to say, unfortunately. I'd be interested to see what the comments say, and what you wonderful people (and Staw) can come up with, but if I just get thirteen comments (or more) telling me to stfu then I'm going to rethink my blog style. Also: to those of you who manage to solve my blog code and tell me ON CHAT so I know, congratulations, you have earned the right to make me change my avi to one of your choice. But there is a further clue you have missed on my blogs. No hints to this one, not even if you ask nicely or threaten to ban me (you know who you are). Tell me who this code is influenced by, within one week of this blog being posted, and I will perform a forfeit of your devising. Can you see the code? Category:Blog posts